Discovering Love
by SonicN7
Summary: Link hasn't seen Tertra in 2 years and sets out to find her, all the while dealing with his feeling to her.


Link has been traveling the seas or a while now, always thinking back to that day. The day that forever changed everything he knew and set him on his destiny to save the world from Ganon. Whenever he thought about these things it always led to him thinking about her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw but Link, now 16, still didn't understand the concept of love. These emotions he felt whenever he thought of Tetra always drove him mad. He longed to be with her, but he never knew were to find her. It had been 2 years since they had last saw each other and since they defeated Ganon. Tetra had left his island to go search for a area to make a new Hyrule. Link at first was willing to go with her but he wanted to stay a whle with his grandma and sister at his island. The last thing he heard from Tetra he kept remembering it.

"Don't stay too long, or I might just have to comeback for you" , Tetra then gave him her usual wink.

Thing is, she never did come back and Link was waiting for her to come back. When she came back to him that's when he would leave and go with her. After 2 years of waiting Link couln't bare it anymore. Link wanted to be around her once again, he "needed" to be around her again. Link then set sail and said his goodbyes to his island and that brings us to whats happening now.

Link had been sailing for hours and he had no clue to where he was going, but he needed to find her. Tetra was al he could think about. Link looked down in his boat and closed his eyes.

Why didn't she ever come back for me? Does she even miss me? Why am i even thinking these things, she is my bestfriend right? Link kept beating himself up with these thoughts as if he expected someone to answer him back. Link was so confused and he needed to talk to Tetra about all this, she would know what to do. That's what Link thought anyways. Links stomach had awoken him from his deep thoughts and it was telling him it was time for him to eat. Link stopped at the firstisland in sight to find some food. He had never been here before and was thinkin about exploring the island, First he needed food though. Link started to walk through the beach. He then found a path that led him straight to the tropical forest that towered over him. It was night time so Link couldn't see that well so he kept his guard up just in case something tried to jump out at him. He heard movement just ahead of him and quickly hid. He could see a person with a torch gatheiring fruit in a bag. Do people live here?, Link thought to himself. Link started to walk towards the person.

"Hi', Link yelled out. This action, of course, caused the stranger to drop all of thier food on the group. Link walked closer to were both of them could see each other.

"Oh man, you really scared me there...wait a minute...green clothes...link is that you? " the stranger said. Link looked up so he could see he person clearly. What he saw, he did not expect.

"Gonzo!" Link said from shock.

"Link what are you doing here?" Gonzo asked.

"I'm looking for Tetra" then it dawned on him. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Link screamed.

Gonzo looked at Link , "follow me" Gonzo said as he picked up everything he dropped.

Link then started following Gonzo to what seemed like was the other side of the island. Gonzo an Link had reached thier destination. Link saw the pirate ship, but it was different. Most of it was wrecked and destroyed. That's why she never came back for me, she shipwrecked here and couldn't leave. Link thought to himsef.

"Miss Tetra" Gonzo said as he approached a tent ont he beach.

"What" Tetra yelled from inside the tent. Link looked around and nobody but the tent. What happened to the crew? Link pondered to himself.

"You have a visitor" Gonzo said

"How I have a visitor? we are the only ones on this..." Tetra was yelling as she stepped out of her tent, then saw link and couldn't finish he rant. Link heart fluttered when he saw her. The two just made eye contact and wouldn't look away.

"Link..." Tetra said quietly as if she was questioning if he was really here.

"2 years ago you told me too not take long or you'd might come back for me. You took too long so i came to find you." Link said leaving Tetra awestrucked that he actually found her.


End file.
